Wally's Recurring Dream
by TheRealIcy
Summary: Wally periodically dreams of himself and his fellow sidekicks becoming the next generation of the Justice league, but the details change each time...
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Young Justice _

White stone, glowing lights, and a red blur stopping just in front of a door. A slow opening revealed a bat, an Atlantean and a bowman.

"You're late Wally" spoke the exasperated bat.

"Good morning Rob" replied a deliberately cheery Wally.

"Good morning my friend" said the ever polite Atlantean

"Letting him off easy again Kaldur?" sighed the glaring bowman.

"Loosen up Roy" replied Wally, hoping to bait his fellow leaguer.

"Now we're all here, let's get started" spoke Rob, trying to sound like the old Batman and not quite succeeding, but the impending argument.

A short discussion followed, much having been agreed beforehand, regarding their sidekicks being allowed access to the Watchtower from the next day onwards. Only Roy's insistence on referring to his sidekick as his partner disrupted proceedings.

All business concluded, "with time to spare", Wally make sure to note while (NOT)looking at Roy. The gathered four, even with their differences, simply enjoyed each other's company as the original sidekicks of the Justice League.

"Do you remember the first time we all came up here?" asked Rob, mentally, if not physically, taking off the mask of The Batman.

"Indeed, a most enjoyable day" smiled Kaldur, thinking of a time without the responsibilities of being Aquaman. Even Roy smiled, seemingly in spite of the rest of his face.

"Yeah, it was a great day" agreed Wally as he smiled and closed his eyes for a moment...

Wally West was woken by his alarm clock on the 4th July 2010 feeling like he could take on the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Young Justice _

Metal corridor, windowless against the void, through which a red blur was moving, and late...

A large hall, screens everywhere, and a circular table in the centre. Around this table sat Batman, Aquaman, Red Arrow, Superman and M'gann. Wally had insisted that his seat be next to M'gann's, which had resulted in him sitting between his girlfriend and Red Arrow.

As he took his seat, Wally was briefly reminded of the pretender who had tried to take Roy's rightful place on the team. M'gann kissing him in greeting stopped that train of thought however...

"Now that we're all here" began Batman, clearing trying to reprimand Wally for his habitable tardiness, not that any of them really thought this Flash would ever be on time for meetings.

And so the meeting went as normal, reports would be given, Kaldur would give encouraging words of wisdom that reminded Wally of the old days, and Batman would give orders in the lowest voice he could manage. Wally had been ordered (firmly requested if anyone asked), not to call The Batman Rob anymore, on pain of having various secrets made public. The tone of voice reminded Wally that this was still his best friend, even as said friend tried (and succeeded) in scaring him.

As meeting concluded, Roy said he had a solo mission to take care of, Superman left to meet his predecessor in Metropolis, and Rob (he's not psychic) just disappeared...

As he left to prepare for his date with M'gann, though back to his first mission with...her...

Wally woke up on the 9th August 2010 wishing he could go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Young Justice _

Slow footsteps from a red figure moving through a metal hallway, emerging into almost empty room...

"My friend, you are early" Comes the mildly amused greeting from Aquaman. When was the last time The Flash was early for a meeting, Wally couldn't remember.

"I was already here...because of Artemis" Wally isn't sure why he pauses, only that he's glad no one else is here right now, quickly changing the subject... "Roy still on that solo mission?"

Perhaps his old friend senses his discomfort, as he simply nods as other league members start to arrive.

Conner and M'gann arrive together, the former nodding in greeting while the latter gives him a kiss on the cheek and asks why he's early. Wally makes up something about paperwork, why is he lying to his psychic girlfriend again?

Rob arrives last, seemingly out of nowhere to the surprise of no one. At the site of Wally he smirks and says in his least Batman like voice "find your room?" Wally tries, but he can't quite remember what he's talking about...

The first order of business is Artemis's condition, bad but stable. The reports given to each of them include Artemis's own account of the incident, tersely worded and short on details. Wally had gotten more out of her when they'd talked (loudly and aggressively) earlier, something about her Dad and her ninja boyfriend. Wally knows he shouldn't care, but the idea of Artemis having a boyfriend annoys him for some reason, not to mention how little she talks about her family.

The rest of the meeting was less emotionally charged. Roy had reported that he needed yet more time for his solo mission, there was an update on the status of the understudies of various league members, and M'gann offered everyone some cookies.

At the meetings end, Rob pulls Wally aside. Wally's face darkens, expecting more bad news about Artemis. "Next time you talk to Artemis" intones The Batman"get a room" he finishes, everything about his friends reminding Wally of a mission to Bialya...

Wally woke up on 6th September 2010 not wanting to even think about bows.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Young Justice _

A grey hallway, devoid of decoration or windows into abyss beyond, through which walked a figure on blood red armour. Images ran through the young man's' mind, of that which was lost to the alien invasion, like Artemis. But she'd survived...

After the attack, the world had demanded a different kind of superhuman defence force; the Justice League had been remade into military unit, and that meant killing. Some had taken that change better than others; Rob had resisted at first, but conceded after seeing the death and destruction in Gotham City.

When Wally has taken up the Flash mantle, he had made two changes to his outfit. The first was the change in costume colour, in memory of the thousands the invaders had murdered. The second was the arrow shapes adorning his gauntlets, added in tribute to Artemis...

Wally stopped stone dead, nausea shredding through his brain like shrapnel from one of Red Arrow's "specials". Artemis had survived, they hall had, the planet had been rebuilt, and everything had gone back to normal...Why was he thinking about blood and death... The conflict between the two trains of though in his mind made Wally scream like alien he'd (literally) disarmed during the assault on the Mother ship in Smallville. His mind couldn't take such pressure for long, and Wally blacked out, returning to consciousness just outside a meeting room.

Gleaming white walls and table around which sat many heroes, including a grinning Rob. "Shall we leave you two alone" He asked? Wally didn't know who Rob was talking about, and then he looked around the room and saw Artemis, bow in hand, blond and beautiful. Wally super sped around the room and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years.

Then it came again, the nausea making his vision blur. Suddenly he had his hands around M'gann and Rob was in black armour and not looking happy with Wally's embrace of his girlfriend...

"What's going on"? Wally demanded in an aggressive tone he didn't quite believe was his.

"Nothing is going on Wally, I'm just back from mars" comes M'gann's worried reply, eyes glowing to check for psychic manipulation effecting him.

"WHERE'S ARTEMIS"? Now Wally is desperate, she had to have survived...

"Artemis is dead, we were all there" explains a Rob with a voice that didn't allow for debate.

His face white as arctic snow, Wally turns and runs. He runs as fast as can, but the hallway, shifting between grey and white, never ends. Suddenly he trips, with no time to put his hands out in front of him, Wally plunges towards the floor...

Wally opens his eyes and remembers. Rob had ordered them to get a few hours sleep before their rescue mission/attack on the alien mother ship. There and ten, Wally decided that when he rescued Artemis tonight, he was going to do more than just hug her...


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Young Justice _

A bright red figure dashes through a gleaming white corridor, coming to a stop just outside a grand hall. Within this hall sat a large silver table, around which were several (extremely comfortable) chairs.

To look upon the room's occupants was to see many heroes trusted by the people of earth to protect them from villainy.

Lady of Mars, Martian Huntress!

Descendent of Krypton, Superman!

Guardian of the Seven Seas, Aquaman!

Archer Supreme, Red Arrow!

The Dark Knight himself, Batman! (Rob to him)

And himself, The Fastest Man Alive, The Flash!

Alone they were powerful heroes, but together they became, The Justice League!

With his head count completed, The Flash felt something amiss. Even with his great scientific mind, The Flash could not find anything out of place. All present were acting normally, the rooms electronics were all functioning properly, and even Rob (who seemed to know everything going on all the time) didn't think anything was wrong.

In the end Wally conceded that he was worrying over nothing and took his seat, Red Arrow on his left and Martian Huntress on his right. It occurred to Wally that he hadn't kissed M'gann when he'd arrived, but for some reason it didn't bother him. More strange things happening, The Flash decided he would ask M'gann to analysis his mind after the meeting.

The biggest news concerned Amazo, the android that five of the present heroes had defeated many years ago. The Flash remembered that night fondly, but could not remember how they had won the day. He thought of Red Arrow, but that did not seem right to him. Wally was getting more and more worried.

After the Amazo matter was concluded, Red Arrow updated the league on a new archer operating in Star City. Despite being approached by members of the League, the young lady had refused to even give her name. The latest report came with first detailed image of her that the league had been able to find, and Wally couldn't tear his eyes from the archer's face.

Images forced their way into The Flash's mind; he was staring at the archer's face for so long other leaguers noticed...

"Perhaps the next time you try to make contact you should take the Wallman with you" came Rob's oh so helpful advice, as Wally sat frozen, fixated on the young woman's piercing eyes...

"Are you infatuated Wally"? Asked Aquaman in a voice so calm The Flash wasn't sure whether he felt worse or better having been asked the question.

He wanted to say no, to refute that he has any interest in this archer, but for some reason the words would not leave his mouth. It wasn't embarrassment, Wally had enough self awareness to admit he could always rant until someone told him to stop. The Flash felt his face heat up so strongly, he'd probably be as red as his costume if he took mask off, not that he would give his teammates the ammunition.

"Wally, just admit it, you care about Artemis"

The Flash used super speed to move his neck so fast he felt muscle pain. M'gann, the girl he'd crushed on so strongly in the past, telling him that without reading his mind...

"You resented her at first because you thought she was replacing me, but she's part of the team now. You wouldn't have reacted so strongly to her death in the simulation otherwise"

With Red Arrow's comment Wally knew something was going on; he had never told Roy that...

"What did Kent Nelson tell you, find your own Spitfire, she certainly fits"

The Batman knowing everything wasn't new, but Wally had never told ANYONE about what he'd experienced inside the Helmet of Fate...

"For such as strong crush, you took me and M'gann being together remarkably well"

Conner, who would never talk to him like that, was holding M'gann's hand. He had never noticed their relationship (thankfully the Son of Superman hadn't made him aware of it with his fists), and who had told him in the end...

"You keep coming back here, looking to the future. She has been slowly getting more and more prominent, then the simulation happened and you're denying your interest in her"

Kaldur, plain speaking Kaldur. At some level Wally knew Kaldur (or whoever was impersonating him) was right...

"What's going on, you're all making no sense" (A fairly deep level at this point however...)

"We've been trying to nudge you, but your denial made us decide to intervene directly this time" came Rob's irate reply as he strode over to Wally's seat. "And we're going to keep reminding you until you get moving, and you have to sleep" he added, with a smirk that send chills down Wally's spine.

"Do it". Thus spoke The Batman

M'gann rose from her seat and started to transform. In the space of a few seconds a blonde, bow yielding beauty stood in her place. Unbidden, thoughts crept into Wally's mind; she'd help him out of this, berate and tease him yes, but still back him up...

"Looks like his engines' running, he just needs a little jump start" came oh so smug voice of Roy. M'gann/Artemis nodded, and...

Kissed him square on the lips.

If The Flash had been confused before, he was paralysed with shock now. Not only by the actions of these...whatever they were, but also by his own emotions, he wanted this...

And he'd ran from it, not just from Artemis personally, but from his own feelings as well, since when did The Flash or Wally run like that

"Finally" came five exhausted replies

"What are you"? The voice from Wally's mouth was firm but calm, he knew these being weren't trying to hurt him, but still...

The environment started to fade as Rob answered. "We're various parts of your mind; you don't understand anything more than that".

"Hey"! Was the word on Wally's lips as he woke up...

It's December 4th 2010, and Wally West really is peachy.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Young Justice_

Wally was running, nothing new right?

Running through the tower trying to find Artemis, no one would be surprised.

Trying to find Artemis because she'd just failed a mission, that's very rare.

Wally didn't know if he wanted to yell at Artemis, or pull her into a hug and try to find out what was bothering her so much. It would surprise no one, but Wally would sooner admit he was wrong about magic than share his feelings for the Leagues beautiful archer with the rest of the team.

It had all started when she and Roy had gone on a joint mission to stop Cheshire assassinating a UN official and arrest the infamous criminal. At a critical point Artemis had run after Cheshire without giving Roy her location or status, which caused Roy to be ambushed by numerous League of Shadows minions that had left him badly injured. In the end, Cheshire had been able to hospitalise her target (who was now under the protection of the League around the clock), and Artemis had offered no explanation for her actions other than"I couldn't afford to wait".

Rob (who had been wearing casual clothes with sun glasses when not on a mission lately) had simply sighed, told Artemis she was being removed from the active duty roster until further notice and sent her on her way. Wally would have tried to pester Rob for information, but he had tried that tactic before and had been told, in no uncertain terms, that he would not divulge anyone's private information.

Even Zatanna (who Wally suspected had been making magical ninja babies with Rob) gave their leader a questioning look. Wally had accepted that Rob was a Bat (and apparently Zatanna wasn't) even without the outfit.

That turn of events had lead Wally to search the Watchtower room by room. It would have been easier if he could just ask the tower's computer to locate Artemis, but being removed from duty meant that she could only be located in an emergency. As Wally searched he felt his frustration with her rise. They'd grown closer and closer, spending time outside of missions together, consoling each other when things went wrong, and increased physical contact. When she had injured her ankle for example, he'd carried Artemis to the League's meeting (only setting her down before the entrance to the hall at her insistence), her hand lingering on his as they parted. Yet for all that she would never trust him with personal information, and it was starting to drive Wally mad.

Out of the corner of his eye, a glimpse of green and blonde, and the fastest man alive was there in an instant, but no sign of Artemis. Again, a glimpse, but nothing there. And so it went on until Wally snapped.

"Artemis I just to talk" yelled Wally to the empty space.

"Don't you trust me, even after everything we've been through" this time his voice held irritation long held in check.

"What do I have to do Artemis, swear myself to secrecy, punch someone in the face"? Now that he'd opened the flood gates, Wally couldn't get his temper back under control.

"TELL ME DAM IT, AT LEAST SHOW YOURSELF" Wally yells to a still empty section of the Watchtower.

Wally's anger, a moment ago an inferno, changed into a smouldering solid mass in his chest, his next words spat out with all the quiet furry of a slowly expanding firestorm.

"Fine, have your secrets; just don't expect me to keep running after you if you're just going to slam the door in my face"!

Then Wally added something he hadn't planned, in a voice more sad than angry.

"I care about you Artemis, but I can't do this. I can't be there for you if you won't let me."

With that Wally slowly (for him) stalked through the Watchtower towards...well he didn't know. He came across M'gann and Conner, but quickly changed direction to avoid talking to the Justices League's resident golden couple. For some reason M'gann had shape shifted into wear a bowtie and Wally had a brainwave, Zatanna. If anyone knew what it was like dealing with secret keeping love interest, it had to be the former boy wonder's sort-of-girlfriend.

Finding the team's sorceress supreme proved more difficult than Wally anticipated, as Zatanna was also not locatable by the Watchtower's computer. Wally sped from hallway to hallway, looking in every unlocked door, eventually ending up in the league's archives. An idea hit him like a lightning bolt; he could search for information on Artemis. If she won't tell him why she's acting up, he'll find out himself. Just as he's about to start, a voice derails his train of thought with one word "don't".

Wally looks to the archive entrance and finds M'gann watching him, her face a mix of sadness and sympathy. "Don't do what" Wally replies, trying to act like he's doing nothing special while running at full speed around a room he almost never sets foot in. "You're thinking so loudly I can hear it" M'gann replies, with a firmness Wally had only recently started to hear from his normally gentle teammate.

"If you confront her with what you find, assuming you find anything, she'll take it as an attack. The only thing you can do is wait and see if she opens up to you". Wally was torn between desperation and the knowledge that M'gann was right. Artemis, so defensive over her history and personal life, might never forgive Wally for doing this. That still left him angry and confused, feelings he proceeded to vent on his nearest target...

"What am I meant to do then M'gann; she keeps inviting me in then pushing me away. I'm not some yo-yo she can play with. Either she's willing to telling me what's making her act like this or her and I stay entirely separate, this isn't a game where we all wake up at the end and pretend nothing happened. The simulation screwed me up enough; I'm not getting put through that again because of her issues"!

A small part of Wally's mind realised that bringing up the simulation to M'gann was treading on thin ice, and that was on top of yelling at the multi-powered Martian with the son of Superman for a boyfriend. But he didn't care; Wally wanted something or someone he could push against without being completely ignored. He could deal with fighting angry teammates better than a puzzle where he only had half the pieces.

M'gann had frowned at the mention of the simulation she had unwittingly caused to go horribly wrong, but Wally held his nerve and just glared straight back at her. It occurred to Wally that he used to go out of his way to please his normally cheerful teammate, and here he was staring her down over how to deal with another woman. He knew M'gann had been relieved when Wally had stopped pursuing her; perhaps she had also anticipated this. That a transfer of affection would lead to her and Wally in conflict over how to handle Artemis, M'gann being a friend of both of them regardless of how they treated each other.

M'gann's reply wasn't angry (much to Wally's disappointment), only holding a finality of an older sister telling her little brother some hard truths. "I didn't say you had to like it, just that you have to decide whether you can accept it. Do you think I liked you flirting with me constantly when we were younger? Do you think I wanted you not to realise me and Conner where together? No, but I accepted both because we were teammates and friends. You have to decide of you want to wait for Artemis to open up to you, while accepting that she might not. You said you weren't a yo-yo, but you're the one keeping yourself on a string".

With that, she turned around and left, leaving Wally without a target. M'gann's last words echoed in his head. Wally wasn't sure how long he stood rooted to that spot, thinking over M'gann's yo-yo comment with all of his still to be released anger. Not because it was complicated, but because accepting it went against the very nature of being a speedster. Even when Wally was in denial, he was running away, then he was tried to run forwards. Now he was faced with the idea of standing still and waiting for Artemis to decide when, if ever, to reveal her secrets. At some point Wally's anger turned inwards, he'd kept running after Artemis, despite her making her boundaries clear. He still felt his frustration was justified, but Wally accepted he hadn't helped himself either.

Eventually Wally decided that even if he couldn't do anything about Artemis right now, he could fix something. Finding M'gann proved easy as she was locatable via the Watchtower's computer (3rd time's a charm). Finding her (thankfully) alone in the kitchen (he didn't fancy saying this in close proximity to Conner), with the smell of cookies coming from the oven.

"M'gann, I'm sorry, and you were right" Wally hoped that would be enough, but the seconds of silence from M'gann started to worry him. "It's ok Wally, just remember what I said. You and Artemis, your both my friends, I hope one day you'll stop hurting each other".

Just as Wally was about to ask what he had done to hurt Artemis, he remembered the first mission with Roy on the team, and his head suddenly felt light...

Wally woke up on 6th December 2010, and thought of the chess set in the cave's store room (Wally normally lost...) "Your move Artemis".


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Young Justice_

The Flash raced through the stonehalls of the Watchtower, he'd been on a long mission and wanted to get the meeting out of the way so he could spend time with a certain someone...

Emerging into a hall with two transparent walls and a U shaped metal table, Wally paused to see who else had made the meeting. In one corner stood Conner and Raquel, Wally overheard Conner wanting to find out if his strength could break through his teammate's shield and decided he's grab some popcorn if/when they decided to find out. M'gann and Zatanna stood next to the table discussing an upcoming undercover mission, and something about a kid's magic show. Rob (not in his Batman outfit again...) talked quietly with Kaldur at the head of the table. Since taking the title of Aquaman, Kaldur had become an unofficial envoy between the Justice League and Atlantis, which entailed many small exchanges between the Team's past leaders. Last but not least there was Artemis and Roy, sitting together, pouring over what looked like a mission report. The sight of his beautiful girlfriend working so well with Star City's archer in chief make Wally smile, especially considering how both relationships had started off...Roy for his part, had needed a lot of time to deal with finding out he was a clone, but eventually he decided to rejoin the Justice League.

Wally sped over to the pair and hugged Artemis from behind to saying hello. An act which Artemis found somewhere between endearing and exasperating.

"Wally, normal boyfriends say hello"

"Me, normal, I'm the fasted man alive"

Wally decided he'd indulge convention and give his girlfriend a kiss...

"Get a room" came Roy's oh so eloquent reply, but he wasn't done yet..."At least he's on time when you're here".

Artemis gave Wally a HIGHLY suggestive look as she responded "that's because he knows what I'll do if he's late".

Wally went as read as his costume, luckily the situation was saved by Rob calling the meeting to order. The main items on the agenda regarded the team (being lead by the current Robin), news from J'onn about the situation on Mars (putting a smile on M'gann's face), and recent missions, including the joint mission undertaken by Red Arrow and Artemis. The last of these caused some discussion, with both Archers disagreeing on who had hit more targets. This lasted for a few minutes, with Wally trying not to get drawn into the middle, before Rob put his foot down. "If you two don't mind, we have other business to attend to" came to closest the League had heard to The Batman voice in a while, silencing both belligerents instantly. With no other unexpected topics; the meeting was concluded in good time, with Wally and Artemis parting ways to get ready for a dinner date.

As Wally sped through the Watchtower he stopped at the sight of an elderly man in a grey suit, he looked at Wally with a sad smile.

"You found your Spitfire I see" spoke the man

"Yeah" came Wally's cautious reply, before his eyes widened in shock "Your"...

Wally woke with the name of the dead (and departed) former Doctor Fate on his lips. He didn't know why but something made Wally resist the urge to cry out the man's name. As he lay on a sofa in a grey ceilinged room somewhere in the Watchtower, Wally thought about the events of last night.

After the New Year had officially begun, the League had invited the Team to celebrate with them on the Watchtower. Wally had to admit that since they'd saved the League from Savage, it seemed only fair. Although how they were going to handle Watchtower access after this...who knows?

Wally's next thought was of Roy, who had been led back to Star City by Black Canary and Green Arrow. Would his friend be able to recover from this? Would he be able to find the original Speedy? Was the original Speedy still alive?

Wally realised he could do nothing for his traumatised teammate at the moment, and he tried to remember what had happened during the party with the rest of the heroes. His first memory was Rob showing off his dance moves with (and to) Zatanna. Wally had finally figured out what Rob must do at the Events Bruce drags him to. He was suddenly struck by the memory of Batman saying in his most The Batman voice "I don't dance". The thought of Batman dancing made Wally want to burst out laughing, but once again something stopped him.

That lead led to the memory of Doctor Fate, standing in a corner, watching the young couple. Wally had to wonder what was going through Zatara's mind, trapped inside the Helmet of Fate, watching his daughter dance and flirt with her teammate. The thought made Wally grimace in anger at Nabu's actions. He tried to find happier memories, remembering Conner sitting with M'gann, Superman and J'onn. Even Wally knew how much Conner had wanted attention from the Man of Steel, and seeing the two talking casually brought a smile to still sleepy speedster's face.

M'gann had chatted with J'onn, Wally hearing a sincere apology for something she'd done to him during the battle to free him from Savage's control. Now and then she and Conner would look at each other, and Wally wondered what kind of psychic conversation they had been having.

Kaldur and Raquel, despite their peck on the lips (which Wally had been too distracted to witness at the time) had been largely separate during the party. The former talking quietly with various League and Team members, the latter animatedly telling Icon about her experiences with the Team so far, in particular Savages almost successful scheme. It occurred to Wally just how new they both were. They had never encountered this level of action before, and Wally hoped it wouldn't sour they taste for being league level heroes.

That left Artemis. After their kiss, they'd stayed in near each other as they chatted to various other attendees. In spite of himself, Wally was glad Green Arrow had left before the party had really started. He was willing to bet Green Arrow counted as Artemis's father figure and might well watch Wally like a hawk all night. Not that the older archer hadn't taken action; he'd left a message on a rolled up piece of paper, which Flash had delivered. Before unrolling it, Wally noticed it by its weight that the paper contained something, it read...

Kid Flash

It has come to my attention that you intend to pursue my protégé, Artemis. While I do not object to this, you should understand that if I find out you have hurt her in any way, shape, or form, you will die.

Green Arrow

At the bottom on the message Wally found the source of the weight he'd felt. An arrow. A very sharp arrow.

Wally's first reaction was to look to his mentor for help. But Flash just smiled, put a hand on his shoulder and imparted his words of wisdom...

"Hey, you're in the adult clubhouse now"

Before Wally could respond, Artemis came up behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and read the warning. She then smirked in a way that pushed Wally's thoughts in a direction that he REALLY hoped wasn't being monitored by M'gann, and whispered into his ear in a sickly sweet voice...

"Don't worry; if you did there wouldn't be anything left for him after I was done with you"

Yep, defiantly a spitfire.

With that wonderful experience concluded, the party went on.

At some point every couple in the Watchtower had ended up on the designated dance floor. While Conner and M'gann were content to just sway to the music, Wally wanted to do more. Seeing Rob doing...well something involving spinning and dropping Zatanna, then seeing M'gann, gave him an idea. He broadcast a thought to his psychic teammate, asking her to ask Rob to send some dance lesson memories back to him via her. As Rob put it (without missing a beat) "you want Miss M to send detailed memories from one person to another, while former said person and her are both dancing, all so you can show off to your girlfriend"? "Yes" came the unashamed reply, Wally hadn't gotten even this far with Artemis by holding back and playing it safe.

Maybe fate (not Fate) was on Wally's side, as just after this exchange the song changed to a much slower tempo. With both Rob and M'gann agreeing after a further prod, knowledge poured into Wally's mind; apparently Rob had sent him an entire beginner's course. Making an excuse, Wally quickly found a corner to practice the movements on his own. After a few minutes, he rejoined the party, found Artemis talking to Raquel, waited for an opening, and made his move.

"Would you like to dance"? He asked with his right hand extended, palm upwards and open. Artemis clearly hadn't been expecting this as it took her a second to respond with a cautious "sure". Leading her toward the dance floor, which now included none romantic couples and was therefore much more crowded, Wally tried to find a space to start.

Wally started to move with Artemis left to right, collecting his thoughts (both owned and borrowed), and deciding on his starting point. The current piece was slow, so he began by pulling Artemis into a Sway, enjoying the torso to torso contact the move entailed. He held that position, moving backwards and forwards with Artemis, for longer than Rob's memories instructed. Wally didn't care, but did notice Rob's raised eyebrow and half smile.

For about ten minutes they danced, Wally trying all the moves Rob had given him that felt like safe bets, he didn't want to mess up with Artemis after all. After a few minutes, during a slow and quiet section, Artemis asked Wally when he'd learnt to dance. Wally simply smiled and said "I picked up a few moves here and there". The eyebrow raised in response told him he wasn't quite believed, but Artemis didn't enquire further.

Wally noticed he was getting hungry, curse his metabolism! As it was nearing the end of a song Wally was familiar with, he decided to make this his big finish. Holding Artemis's right hand in his own, he pulled her close. "I'm sorry but I need to eat" explained the speedster, the Archer simply laughed and nodded as she was led to the edge of the dance floor. Just as the final chorus was drawing to a close, Wally made his final move(s). A Catapult into a Wurlitzer, then into a Sway as the song wound down (doing it properly this time). In the last few seconds, Wally went from the Sway into a Double Comb. Making sure that both times his hand went over Artemis's head, he would lightly touch her hair. In the song's last few beats He stood with his girlfriend, right hand in right hand and decided to add something extra, a cherry on top if you will. He raised Artemis's hand, kissed it, thanked her for the dance, and left for the buffet table.

As he moved towards the food, Wally spotted Zatanna, who he hadn't seen mingling with the others very much. It occurred to Wally that aside from Rob and Artemis, she had relatively few connections to other Team or League members (not that having your imprisoned/possessed dad here would help with that). "Hey, how are you holding up"? Asked the speedster, "I'm ok, Robin's been trying to distract me all night" came the young girl's reply, as she tried not to look over to the corner where Fate silently observed. Wally wanted to reassure her, to tell her that Nabu would eventually let Zatara go, but didn't want to give her false hope.

Suddenly, Wally found a way to change the subject, and satisfy his own curiosity. "What happens on those nights out you and Artemis go on"? The look Zatanna gave him, smirking and one eyebrow raised, made Wally wonder what would happen if she and Rob ever had a prank war. "We ride around, fight thugs, have a few drinks, sometimes we even run into someone else in a costume". Before Wally had a chance to reply she added in a teasing voice, "Why, did you think we talked about boys the whole time"? This made Wally blush bright red, quickly changing the subject..."Is it always just the two of you"? "M'gann never seemed interested, Raquel's invited to the next one, we just need to find her a bike" replied the sorceress.

After a comfortable silence (minus the sound of Wally eating), Wally decided to rejoin the party. "Hey, I better get back to the others, just know that if you ever need dirt on Rob..." "Don't worry, I'll let you know" came Zatanna's reply, with a different smile to the ones he'd seen before. This wasn't the smile for polite acquaintances; this was the smile for friends. The expression was returned as Wally made his way back to the crowd.

After more dancing and chatting the party started to die down, since all present had commitments later that day they couldn't party too hard. After numerous goodbyes and goodnights to various League and Team members, Wally found himself tired and next to Artemis. Seeing the state of both of them, Flash told them to find a blanket and place to sleep (and shot Wally a light-hearted warning look). The two young heroes had found a blanket, then a sofa...

With that the last of the fog lifted from Wally's mind, and he realised that he was lying down with Artemis on a sofa. Wally's first reaction was to think that this was one the best moments of his life, immediately followed by dread at the thought of someone finding them like this. While the security camera footage would exonerate him post-mortem, it wouldn't bring him back from the dead. Very carefully, Wally moved the blanket just enough to see down the length of their bodies and was relieved to find them both still in their costumes. Hopefully if caught Wally could avoid being thrown into space.

Even sleeping, Artemis looked ready for action, every muscle ready to move into firing position like a bow string. Now that he knew Artemis's past, Wally frowned as he imagined what must have happened to make her so battle ready, even asleep.

Wally also couldn't help but notice how beautiful Artemis looked as he observed her sleeping form. Their proximity and the knowledge of what she could do in a fight quickened his pulse noticeably. He may have felt certain parts of her body merited further observation. This would of course have been for entirely scientific reasons. Any suggestion that it was related to him being a young heterosexual male being close to an attractive female would be disputed in the strongest possible terms.

As much as he was enjoying the moment, Wally was getting hungry, which eventually forced him to move. Very slowly moving away from Artemis, while ignoring vague noises of protest, he rose from the sofa. He was about to set off in search of food, but then turns and leaves his goggles on the armrest next to Artemis's head. He hopes this will convince her not to kick his ass when she wakes up.

Slowly moving through the Watchtower, Wally remembers he hasn't checked the time. It's 10am EST, although he discovers that the League had rows of clocks in certain rooms like an office building, displaying the time in various time zones. Wally then thought of the amount of Zeta-beaming from one continent to another that he'd done over the past months but had never felt jet lag, thank you modern technology.

He caught the smell of coffee in the air and found a large kitchen, with a fresh smelling pot steaming on the table. As Wally poured himself a mug of the dark brown liquid, Kaldur, his own mug in hand, took a seat across from him. "Good morning my friend, I believe congratulations are in order", Kaldur's smile assuring Wally that he was not in for teasing at this time. "Thanks, so what about you and Raquel"? Wally wanted to keep the topic away from his love life in case anyone else shows up. Unfortunately the only reply he gets is a polite "we shall see". Wally then proceeded to get some breakfast and sit back down.

They sat in comfortable silence as the rest of the team join them one by one. Zatanna entered first, greeting them both and downing coffee cups quicker than either Wally or Kaldur. Wally looks at her eyes and wonders how much she'd slept. M'gann and Conner are next, the latter nods in greeting while the former gives them a cheery "good morning everyone", neither take any coffee, the wonders of alien physiology. Rob enters next, greets them all perfectly normally, but takes a cup of coffee. Wally knows that Rob's used to not sleeping much. He takes a seat next to Zatanna, gives her a concerned look, and nods when she gives him a sad smile in return. Raquel's next, yawning, rubbing her eyes and demanding coffee. She downs her cup in one go before greeting them in a tired voice. She takes a seat next to Kaldur, exchanging friendly smiles with their leader.

After several in attendance had drunk more coffee and make themselves breakfast, light conversation started around the table. When the topic of conversation involved Artemis, M'gann asked the inevitable question. "Wally, have you seen Artemis". Rob and Zatanna smirked slightly, forcing images of magical ninja babies into Wally's mind. He thought for a moment about lying, but decided against it. He and Artemis being together was nothing to be embarrassed about, (although he still needed to ask her out on a date), "She was sleeping when I left her".

As the words leave his mouth, Kaldur looks behind Wally, but it happens before he can turn around. Before he knew it, Wally's goggles are back on his head and Artemis has sat down in a seat the others left free to his right. Wally then decided to make it clear to all present his position on the matter of him and Artemis. "Morning beautiful, sleep well"? Before he would have used a cornier voice for such a question, but not today. Artemis smiled as she replied "yeah" before they kissed on the lips. The others were slightly surprised, but recovered after a moment.

And so the Team fell into more light conversation, until Wally decided to get one last hurdle out of the way. "Artemis, would you have dinner with me tonight". The question was meant to sound casual, but he couldn't keep the edge of apprehension from his voice. "Wally West are you asking me out"? Artemis replied in a teasing tone. This was not something Wally would take lying down..."Why, should I be asking someone else"? "Only if want one of my arrows in your back" Artemis countered, her voice holding the challenging edge which made Wally's pulse quicken. "Well then, meet me at the Cave's Zeta-tubes, 7pm" at which Artemis smiled and nodded.

Around the table the conversation shifted to what the Team had on their to-do lists for today; checking in with mentors, family and various other tasks. At some point Wally remembered the dreams he'd been having on and off since July last year, he and his teammates being the next generation of the justice league. At that moment Wally lifted his mug (holding another cup of coffee), surrounded by his friends, and with his Artemis at his side, he made a promise to himself. He would help Red Arrow, and the eight around this table would join him in the Justice League.

The future was theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Young Justice _

"Please let this be a dream

A nightmare.

Another one of those dreams where my subconscious is trying to tell m something.

Anything but this being real.

She's lying there, on the infirmary bed, alive" (just).

Wally wants to find whoever did this to her, vibrate his hands, and rearrange their internal organs. He wants to shout at her team mates for letting this happen. He wants to run and run until he couldn't think anymore.

But most of he wants to wake up, next to Artemis, for another day of saving the world. He knows he won't, his weird dreams have always been about how he sees the future. This can't be his idea of a future. Even if the simulation messed him up more than he thought, he wouldn't see Artemis critical like this, she'd be...well you know.

The fact remains; this isn't the future he wants.

He and Artemis are getting older; they need to decide what to do with their lives. Wally wants to study physics; Artemis has expressed an interest as well. They're both smart, no-one doubts they could make it to University.

But the question of their costumed lives keeps coming up. It's hard enough as it is, balancing everything, and it's only going to get worse. He knows most older heroes didn't have this problem; they had their lives set up before getting a costumed identity. Or they had so much money they didn't need to worry about jobs.

Wally's generation doesn't have that luxury. Starting a crime fighting career at such a young age seems to affect everyone differently, but Wally can always see it in their eyes. Too old for the rest of their bodies, disdainful looks given to authority figures that can't fly or win a fight in 10 seconds, maybe the second one was just Wally.

In any case, the time was coming when they all had to decide how much they would commit to heroism while in that transitional stage between teenager and adult, and the most challenging stage of their educations thus far. Conner and M'gann seemed to have it figured out already (lucky for some). Rob was a foregone conclusion, everyone saw him as the heir to the Bat family (even if Rob himself said otherwise). Raquel still had to decide, but hadn't voiced any concerns about balancing her civilian and costumed life. Zatanna, well from what Wally understood, having magic meant you could never walk away from the extraordinary.

He and Artemis, they're not seen as the direct successors to any Justice League members (he's had to except that he'll never be a fast as the flash). Nor are his ideas of the future as entwined with costumed heroics anymore. "Maybe I'm kidding myself" Wally thinks, "the simulation showed me what could happen, but why am I having doubts now". "Maybe it's because I was living one day at a time back then, not thinking about the future except as some far off point". Now Wally has to make things work long term, and the costumed part of his life is looking less and less compatible with the rest of it. Can he face going further with his education, finding a job, maybe starting a family, all while risking death on a regular basis? Can he face being with Artemis through all of that, knowing that one day she might not come back either?

How did Conner and M'gann do this? Was it because their powers made them more durable. Was it that most of their family and friends were costumed heroes, while Wally had a life outside of being Kid Flash? Even Artemis had started to make friends at school.

Wally looked at himself in the infirmary mirror, his costume in tatters, worn with some casual clothes he kept at the Cave. The image summed up his situation; he couldn't be Wally West and Kid Flash anymore. To go the furthest he could as one, the other would have to become a shell at best. Wally knew that none of the League members had much of a life outside of their costumed work, at best a job and family that didn't conflict with it. Barry Allen didn't go bowling on Fridays, and since becoming the Flash he hadn't gotten a promotion...

As much as he wanted to wait for Artemis to wake up, Wally was getting tired. He knew he wouldn't be able to help her if he couldn't keep his eyes open. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped again that this was a nightmare, that he would wake up with Artemis at his side. All his doubts, fears, and simulation trauma would be gone. Wally West would wake up ready to face the day, and Kid Flash would be ready to save the world...

Wally woke up ten hours later, not knowing or caring what day it was, to find himself disappointed.

He took his costume off, putting it away with the reverence most would expect for a funeral. His resolve hardened, he waiting by Artemis's bedside. Every second he waited for her to regain consciousness was torture. But Wally knew that when she was awake, he would have to say the three dreaded words.

We need to talk.


End file.
